


White Tulips

by JediQueen02



Series: Blooms in the Bloodline [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Shyness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediQueen02/pseuds/JediQueen02
Summary: Ezio decides he wants to get to know the mystery ward that Mario has told him so little about, which leads to some teasing on Ezio's part and embarrassment on Isabella's.





	White Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so I know most of you will probably get what I was going for with the white tulips if you've played Revelations but I couldn't resist using it.

  Ezio had found himself extremely interested in, Isabella, his uncle's ward. She was an Assassin, just like his father, and a skilled one, he'd seen firsthand just how skilled she was. But that was only a small part of his interest. She was quiet, very quite. Barely two words had been spoken between them the whole ride back to Monteriggioni, and all attempts of conversation on his part had been blatantly ignored. However, she had been quite talkative when she had reunited with Mario. To be honest he found it quite confusing. Perhaps she did not like him? Though he could not imagine why. They had only just met.

  He was determined to get her talking and had been waiting for a good opportunity for several days. That opportunity presented itself in the form of his sister, Claudia. She had approached him some time ago, her arms laden with books. She had been very irritated. Apparently, Isabella had been looking for the books earlier, and Mario had asked Claudia to take them to her in the gardens. He snatched at the opportunity greedily, and gladly offered to take the books to her. Claudia was too glad to have the heavy stack taken from her to care why he had offered to help as she dumped the load into his arms.

  The books in tow, Ezio made his way to the garden, where he found Isabella sitting on a bench with a book in her lap. She was too engrossed in what she was reading to notice him coming, and he smirked mischievously as he continued towards her, his footsteps far quieter than they had been. He tiptoed towards her til he was right behind her before he leaned over and casually whispered in her ear.

  "Good book?"

  Isabella about fell off the bench, slamming the book shut before turning to look at him, her cheeks bright red. He found the sight oddly adorable. He was chuckling at the sight of her as she nervously tried to brush her hair out of her eyes, only to have the dark curls fall right back into their original position. She noticed his stare and he looked away in embarrassment. He caught a small smile on her lips at his antics before she looked away again. 

  "Can I help you Ezio?"

  He had to take a moment to process what she'd asked before he suddenly recalled why he had come out here in the first place.

  "Oh! Right, Mario said you had been looking for these and asked me to bring them to you." He said as he held out the stack of books to her.

  A look of excitement flashed across her face as she reached out to take the stack from him. As she leaned forward the book she had been reading suddenly fell off of her lap with a  _thunk_. She muttered a quiet curse as Ezio knelt down to lift the book off the ground.

  As he picked up the book he noticed something sticking out between the pages and carefully opened the book to the page she had been reading. Placed in the seam of the book was a white tulip. It was clearly old, and the petals had dried some time ago but it had been well preserved. He lifted the bloom out of the book and examined it thoughtfully, twirling the flower between his thumb and forefinger.

  "A white tulip?" He asked, and Isabella nodded in confirmation.

  "These are hard to find." He remarked casually as he took a quick peek at the book she was reading before placing it back in the seam and handing it back to her.

  "Might I ask why you are using it as a bookmark?"

  She blushed slighlty before sighing in what almost sounded like annoyance."They are my favorite flower."

  He smiled a that, now he was getting somewhere with her. He also noticed he wasn't getting much more out of her. He saw the blush on her cheeks and couldn't resist teasing her a bit.

  "Purity and innocence. I take it you are a virgin then?"He said with a smirk in his eyes.

  She turned bright red before he laughed and turned on his heel. "Just wait,  _tulipano_ , we'll be friends one day."

  As he walked away Isabella found she couldn't help but feel as though one day they would be far more than just friends, and the thought brought a smile to her face as she turned back to her book.  

  

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I will soon be starting my AC series. I've got absolutely nothing on an OC for Origins so I'm probably not going to use it. I decided that I wanted to have pictures of at least my main OC's for you guys but since I'm no artist my amazing boyfriend has agreed to draw them for me. Since school got canceled this week and we've been doing the pictures over skype I won't be able to start posting until next week because once he gets me the pictures I have to color them in so that'll be awhile but until then enjoy the fluffy one-shots.


End file.
